


Podfic of some of the amazing Consulting Writers prompts!

by griffing07



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, from the amazing Consulting Writers on tumblr who gave me permission to record some of their work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfics of various prompts from consulting writers on tumblr most of which are 00Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q works for Interpol MI6 want him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26069) by Consulting Writers (Jen& Lex). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aryrb1nj9prosq4/Q_Interpol_consulting_writers_prompt.mp3>


	2. Post mission fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q falls asleep on the sofa bond finds him there WARNING FLUFF

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z765k65w0c4tcoe/post_mission_fluff_cw.mp3>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I welcome comments all who do get virtual cookies


	3. Were Au Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all the were au prompts strung together into one podfic. Enjoy!

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x0foa38liq0k2ox/00Q_Were_Prompts.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi very new to podficcing so any ideas for improvement are welcome. People who comment will get virtual cookies. For more prompts from this author visit consultingwriters.tumblr.com or Jen (consulting writers) on AO3


End file.
